The New Hero Chapter 1, School
by Axel Kipp
Summary: Link's bloodline has continued for centuries since the last Hero of old was seen. But now, Link has a to face the Old Evil in the new and old Hylian worlds. Aided by his partner, Navi, he must overcome Ganondorf to save Zelda, his longtime crush.
1. Chapter 1

The New Hero: Chapter 1

School

Link sat in class, watching the clock tick by. He wondered if the janitor had tampered with the clocks to make them slower. AAAARRRGGGHHHH!I need out_,_ thought Link. RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!"YES!" Link's classmates looked at him oddly, as though they agreed with him, but not enough to shout it out so everybody could hear. He grinned sheepishly. He ran to his locker pushed along by the throngs of kids. He grabbed his stuff and followed the crowd to the bus. He located his best friend, Navi, and went to sit by was immediately tripped by the most annoying person in school, Mido. He got up and glared at the laughing Mido. This was enough to shut him up, but the damage was done. The other kids were laughing too, and Link didn't quite scare them enough to make them stop. Nobody liked Mido, but people only really noticed Link right then. _Oh well, _he thought. He walked back to Navi and sat next to her. She was an energetic girl who was always buzzing around, with an unnatural hyperactivity. She was always wearing blue. Blue jeans, blue tank top, blue nails, even blue streaks in her hair. She also happened to be very intelligent. Her lack of straight triple-A+'s is because she didn't care about grades. "So, how was your trip?" she asked?

"He's gonna get it," Link said. "And you will too if you keep laughing!" Link growled jokingly. "Ooohhh, scary!"

Navi replied, rolling her eyes. "Ooohhh, look, it's your girlfriend!" "Shut up," Link hissed as Zelda walked by. "Hey Link, can you do something for me?" Zelda asked him. "Sure," Link said. "Great, can you kiss me?" Or at least, he wished he had heard that. No, what he really heard was this- "Could you please do the science presentation for me? I'll be out of school that day soooo…." "Definitely," he replied. "Thanks!" She swooped down and pecked him on the cheek. After she had walked to sit with her friends, Navi grinned. "Getting closer huh?" "Shut upppp!"


	2. Chapter 2

The New Hero

Chapter 2: The Evil

The bus got going and Link got a headache. It wasn't helped by the rest of the kids screaming all around him. "Link…"

"Yeah Navi?"

"It seems stupid to ask… but do you… I don't know…"

"Spit it out already!"

"A bad feeling about this?" she finished.

"About what?"

"Like an ominous sort of feeling? Like something bad is going to happen?"

"Yeah, I was just attributing it to the headache and bad weather."

"I thought that at first too, but this nagging feeling keeps driving me crazy."

"I know, I keep trying to think about something else buuu…."

Navi turned around. There was a large distortion in the air at the roof of the bus. Everybody watched as two men fell through the rip and fought each other. One was a large, muscular man with red hair and a strange, bluish-blackish skin. He wore long black and red robes and a jewel on his head. He had a large pitchfork with which he was attacking the other man. The other man was lean, wore mail and plate armor with impressive designs on it. He was attacking with a sword and shield. The larger man had a distinctly evil aura. The other had a good, protective aura. Everybody seemed to want the smaller, leaner man to win, but the larger, red haired man was besting him ferociously. Finally, the large man dispatched him with a powerful stab with his pitchfork. The man fell to the floor. The large man strode towards Zelda, bumping into kids and having to duck.

"Could it really be this simple?" The man asked with a bone chilling voice.

"Come with me if you want to live!" He bellowed at Zelda.

Link stood and grabbed the dead man's weapons. He pointed the sword at him.

"She isn't going unless you defeat me!"

"Confident in ourselves, are we? Very well. But she will be coming with me in the end I'm afraid."

"We'll see about that," Link said with a grim, determined expression. He charged with his sword, only to be deflected and knocked back.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ganondorf."

"Here's your welcoming gift," Link said leaping and attempting to strike, only to be swatted back.

"Oh, I simply must return the favor!" He shouted, sending an energy ball Link's way. He raised his shield just in time to save himself from positive doom. Even with the shield, Link was sent through the back of the bus along with the emergency doorway. He landed and coughed up a few flecks of blood. His right ribs were broken. He lay there watching as Ganondorf encompassed Zelda in an orange prism of light. Then, the unthinkable happened. Something hit the back of Ganondorf's head. He turned around to see a slingshot wielding Navi.

"What kind of name is Ganondorf, anyways?" She asked him fiercely while preparing another shot.

Link used the time to beckon Ganondorf back.

"Thanks for the gift buddy! Why don't we get some fresh air out here? We can talk about our problems together!"

"I can't tell if that's insolence or courage you're wielding there boy!"

"Why don't we find out?"

"Probably both!" Ganondorf shouted at him.

He charged a t Link. Link leapt out of the way, but not fast enough. The Pitchfork gored him in the left side. Link cried out in agony.

He swung the pitchfork sideways. The tip sliced open his left cheek. The next one sliced his calf open. Another gashed across Link's arm where his shield had been before it had disintegrated. Ganondorf gasped in awe when he realized the evil in his pitch fork wasn't killing the foolish boy. He searched for the source of this strength. There! On the back of his hand was the golden Triforce of Courage glowing brightly. This worried Ganondorf. He had an opponent in this game. He needed to leave to plan his new course of actions.

"Sorry to leave in such a hurry boy, but I have more important matters to tend to."

Link collapsed to his knees in a heap. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Navi's worried expression.


End file.
